


headaches and fluff

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Fluff, Headaches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 62





	headaches and fluff

Virgil loved his boyfriend,

_ He really did. _

And usually he was happy to let Remus babble about anything and everything,

Unfortunately he also had a headache and Remus was being a loud smartass. 

And he really did just want affection and some cuddles, so eventually after a painfully slow moment Virgil groaned and then spoke up,

“I crave your affection, but I crave your silence even more– shut up.” He paused before continuing softly “please rem?”.

Remus paused before happily quieting down and flopping over to sit next to Virgil. 

“Well veeeeeee~ why didn’t you say so?”

Virgil glared at him and he laughed and gently guided his boyfriends head into his lap to play with his hair,

Virgil sighed contently, the headache pain dulling to manageable levels now that it was quieter,

_ And the gentle hands in his hair did help _

Not that he’d ever admit it.


End file.
